vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Andie Star
Andie Star was a recurring character who appeared in the second and third season of . Andie was a 30-year-old local newscaster for Mystic Falls and friends with Jenna. She served as a love interest for Damon after Rose's death, as he was upset. He treated Andie similarly to how he treated Caroline, using her mainly for sexual/feeding purposes, however he grew to genuinely care for her. She was compelled by Stefan to jump off a stage, dying instantly as she hit the ground. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two Jenna introduced Andie to Damon at the Grill. Damon wasn't interested in her at first, but later that night he called her and invited her to his house in an attempt to confide in someone following Rose's death. Damon talked to her about his problems and his love for Elena. He then fed on her and compelled her not to tell anyone. Damon didn't seem to care about Andie, using her for sex and feeding, and compelling her regularly. She made small appearances in many episodes, usually leaving the Salvatore boarding house with a scarf tied around her neck. After an argument with Stefan and Elena, Damon goes to his room where Andie awaits him. She confesses her love for him, and for the first time he shows a desire to kill her, but contains himself and compels Andie to leave before he kills her. Season Three In The Birthday, Andie helped him find information about Stefan through her contacts. She was working late at the station when she was suddenly confronted by Stefan, who compelled her to stay on the edge of the stage. When Damon arrived, Stefan forced him to watch as Andie jumped and fell to the ground, dying on impact. Damon was clearly saddened as he kneeled and observed Andie's lifeless body. Damon bitterly tried to play off his feelings in front of Elena the next morning, but finally confessed to Elena about how Andie and him were looking for Stefan all along. Elena was furious that he hadn't told her this. Relationships * Damon and Andie (Dated/Non-Consensual Relationship) * Jenna and Andie (Friends) Appearances Season Two *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''Klaus'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' (Death) *''The Hybrid'' (Mentioned) *''The End of the Affair'' (Mentioned) Name *'Andie' is English and the meaning is "Feminine of Andrea".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_(given_name) *'Star' is English surname, and the meaning is "star".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starr_(surname) Tropes *Poor Andie died just as we were getting to know her! *Stefan killed her to show he was Dead Serious and Not So Harmless. *Although Damon seemed to mourn her death, after she died she was hardly ever remembered. Trivia *David Anders, Jack Coleman, and Dawn Olivieri all appeared in the show Heroes and were all killed off. *With confirmation humans are found in the dimensions, she either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery tumblr_lgu3e01BNT1qcju5to1_500.png tumblr_lk1zehvSvw1qjn9zuo1_500.png tumblr_lk2djquJj21qjn9zuo1_500.png tumblr_lmc6baAKkH1qj165ho1_500.png tumblr_lrluctHIYs1qbnomuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m40no078b21qhaefjo1_500.png 49491111.jpg 59991.jpg 95919.jpg 648210.jpg 695951.jpg|Ian and Olivieri on set Andie satar.jpg 5549154.jpg 59419422.jpg 110217vampire-diariessss-grab1.jpg tumblr_lgop39Nghz1qfm9ako1_500.jpg 679f2b22d8_73607224_o2.png 3x01Andie01m.png Screenshot_1537.jpg Screenshot_1538.jpg Screenshot_1631.jpg Screenshot_1637.jpg Screenshot_1803.jpg Screenshot_1806.jpg 301VampireDiaries0350.jpg 301VampireDiaries0363.jpg 301VampireDiaries0362.jpg 301VampireDiaries0364.jpg 301VampireDiaries1073.jpg 301VampireDiaries1084.jpg 301VampireDiaries1099.jpg 301VampireDiaries1131.jpg 301VampireDiaries1361.jpg 301VampireDiaries1384.jpg Screenshot_1841.jpg Screenshot_1843.jpg Screenshot_1844.jpg Screenshot_1845.jpg Screenshot_1846.jpg Screenshot_1847.jpg References See also fr:Andie Star Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased